dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Beam
& or & or & or & |similar='Bang Beam Death Bullet Dodon Ray Crasher Cannon Finger Beam Fingertip Ball' }} Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally the Freeza Beam (フリーザビーム, Furīzabīmu),Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 is a powerful and lethal Finger Beam technique that is one of Frieza's signature attacks. Overview To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. On Namek, Frieza uses the attack multiple times. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, he uses the attack to kill Cargo (while Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave that murder the young Namekian in the anime). In the anime, Frieza uses the technique for the first time to kill a Namekian warrior as part of the Chaotic Dead End technique. Frieza uses this attack in attempt to kill Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 84, "Dende's Demise" Frieza uses the attack again to murder Vegeta and then to attack Goku twice but heavily wounding Piccolo the second time.Frieza's attack on Piccolo was either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime Later, the tyrant performs the technique on Goku but does no damage at all. Frieza uses the attack in Kyutai Panic Adventure! in order to shoot down the Fuji TV orb, and the tries to use it again, only for it to be blocked by Goku. Due to having some of Frieza's and King Cold's cells, Cell is also able to perform the attack during his personal tournament against Gohan during their battle and later to execute Future Trunks. Appearance in Video Games This attack usually appears as a Super Attack for Frieza in ''Dragon Ball'' video games, though games featuring Cell and Cooler as playable characters also include them as users. It appears in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the technique appears one of Final Form Frieza and base Cooler's Unique attacks, with Cooler's version being called Death Laser. Depending on how long he locks on an opponent, the user will either fire one Death Beam or a Barrage Death Beam. The attack is Perfect Cell's Blast Spark in the game. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Death RazorDragon Ball Heroes'', 2011 – A variation of the Death Beam used by Chilled. He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. *Death BulletDragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, 2008 – A weak but incredibly fast burst of energy fired from the index finger. Used by Frieza in his third form. **'Full Power Death BulletDragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 – A stronger variation of the Death Bullet. Used by Frieza in his third form. **'Crazy Finger Beam''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series – A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his 3rd Form against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. *Barrage Death Beam' – A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger instead of a single beam. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku but the Saiyan was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise) and again Frieza used the technique on Goku but the Super Saiyan was able to dodge all (much to Frieza's shock) sans the last one, which was intentional. Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but the young Super Saiyan was able to dodge all the beams. *'Unnamed twirling Finger Beam attack''' – A twirling Finger Beam attack which is fired in the same way as a Death Beam. It is prepared as red, blue, and purple colored energy which forms a circle, and is then shot as a green twirling Finger Beam. Used by Final Form Frieza in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Destructive Ray'''Budokai'' video game series – An Eye Laser attack, referred to as Death Beam by Cooler after he uses it attack Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. The attack has the user fire a non-piercing beam from each eye. Also called Darkness Eye Beam. *'Chaotic Dead EndDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 – A version of the Death Beam used by Cooler in his base form. Cooler shoots a regular Death Beam through the opponent's chest, followed by a few energy spheres to the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Used against Piccolo in order to take care of him so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble in Cooler's mission. *'Clone Death Laser – A combined Death Beam attack utilized by the Meta-Coolers. A Meta-Cooler summons two more, and the three of them then fire blue Death Lasers. *'Full Power Death Beam' – A full-powered version of the Death Beam, which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Future Trunks. *'Dual Tech' – A team attack which is the combination of Frieza's Death Beam and Cell's Ultimate Blitz. They were about to use this on Goku frozen in Hell before he escaped the ice. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks